The present invention relates to a system of optical sensors which are arranged to provide 3D position data on a great majority of the surfaces which define a room and the objects enclosed therein. It is particularly important in the present invention to take into account the percentage of the surfaces which can be "seen" by the sensors, and the accuracy to which these "visible" surfaces can be measured. Of second importance is the speed at which the total volume can be scanned.
Whereas scanning systems are known in the art, these are complex and do not provide the accuracy required for obtaining satisfactory results.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a room scanning system from which it is possible to determine the locations of surfaces in space, within the room, with substantially high accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character in which positional data of the surfaces can be obtained within a minimum amount of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.